Baby, Is This Love For Real
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: A wild party on graduation night changes the course of history forever..... Dasey, Remily, past Masey, hints at Lizwin.


AN: So, yeah, I wrote this awhile ago, and I didn't bother to look it over or anything. My writing had really improved since doing this, but, it was finished and I thought, hey, why not post it? So, here it is. And remember, reviews make me smile!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or any of the characters. I also do not own the songs that are in this story or the song that this story was named after.

Baby, Is This Love For Real?

Derek groaned and dropped his head onto the counter. ''I am _so_ screwed.''

''I still think you should tell her.''

''Yes, but you're...Ralph.''

Emily choked on her drink and sent an apologetic look at her boyfriend. ''Sorry, babe, that...'' She cleared her throat. ''That wasn't funny.''

Sam smirked. ''It was a little funny.''

Ralph scowled. ''Why am I always the brunt of your jokes.''

Derke lifted his head. ''Because it's so easy.'' He stood and opened the fridge grabbing a beer. ''Now, while I'd really like to stay here and wallow in my feelings about Casey, I have a party to host.''

The three watched him go. Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to Ralph and Emily. ''Ten bucks says they get together tonight.''

''You're on.''

--00--

Casey sighed and dug through her purse, looking for her keys through bleary eyes.

''Casey!''

She closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. ''Don't let him see me, don't let him see me, don't let him see me.''

''Casey!'' A warm hand dropped to the small of her back and she growled low in her chest.

''That did not work.'' She took a deep breath and turned around to face her now ex-boyfriend. ''Look, Max, nothing you can say will change my mind. We're going to college in the fall and I really don't think a long distance relashonship will - ''

''I love you.''

She froze.

Three damn years and he had never said that. And_ this _was the time he chose to say it? Her mouth dropped open and she blinked a few times before snapping out of it. '''You...what?''

Max smiled. ''I love you, Casey McDonald.''

There was a moment of silence before she flew at him, hitting him over and over with her purse. ''You big idiot! You couldn't have thought of a better time to tell me this? Like, oh, I don't know, two years ago, when I said it and you laughed? I mean, God, Max, are you that stupid?''

''Casey, Casey, stop it!'' Max broke away from her and held his hands up. ''Look, maybe I wasn't ready then.''

''What makes you think you're ready now?''

He didn't answer.

She nodded. ''Yeah, that's what I thought. Goodbye, Max.'' She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. ''Max, let me go.''

''Casey, don't do this.''

''Max,'' Casey sighed and turned around. ''I don't love you anymore.''

His hand fell limply away and his mouth dropped open. ''You, you don't?''

She shook her head sadly. ''I don't love you Max.'' She paused and looked down at the ground. ''I-I don't think I ever really did.''

His face hardened and he stood up straight. ''Is this because of Derek?''

''No!'' She yelped a little too quickly.

''It is, isn't it?! God, Casey, I always knew there was something between you two, I just never thought you would break up with me because of some little crush!''

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step towards him. ''What if it isn't a little crush?''

''What?''

''What if I'm in love with him, Max? What if we've been sneaking around behind your back for the last three years? What if you were just my cover?''

''Was I?''

''No.'' She shook her head. ''Goodbye, Max.'' She turned once again to leave and got a few steps before he called out to her.

''Are you really in love with him, Casey?''

She stopped and sighed, turning around. ''Do you really want to know?''

He looked down at his hands. ''No, probably not.'' Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. He wasn't going to let her go. Not like this. ''He won't love you, you know.''

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. ''You don't know that, Max.''

''Come on, Casey.'' He sneered and took a step towards her. ''Derek's not the kind of guy to fall for his step-sister.''

Casey frowned. ''You don't know that.''

''Oh, but I do.'' Another step towards her.

Her heart beat fastened and she took a step back.

''He doesn't love you Casey.'' He taunted, taking a final step towards her and grabbing her arm, pulling her to him. ''He'll never love you.''

Casey shook her head. ''You have no idea what Derek and I have.''

''What you have?'' Max laughed. ''You don't have anything. And you'll never have anything.'' He touched her face gently.

She closed her eyes. She wouldn't let Max see her tears. He didn't deserve that. ''Stop it.''

He brushed hair away from her face and brushed away a tear. ''He can never give you what you want.''

''How do you know what I want?''

''You want a family. You want children, a white picket fence. You want someone to love you. I can love you.''

''But I can't love you.''

''You will in time.''

Casey opened her eyes, and found herself looking into his eyes. ''I don't know.''

His lips brushed against hers gently and she closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she could imagine it was Derek kissing her and not Max. So she kissed back.

''Good, girl.'' Max murmered. ''Should we go back to my place?''

--00--

''What is with you?'' Emily exploded after Derek checked his watch for the millionth time.

''Nothing. Just...Casey was supposed to be home a half an hour ago.''

Emily smiled, coyly. ''Ooohhh.'' She leaned on her elbows. ''So...are you ever going to tell her?''

Derek sighed. ''Casey has Max. She doesn't need me complicating her life anymore.''

''Since when have you _not_ complicated her life?''

''Since the damn girl made me fall for her.''

Emily snorted. ''_Made_ you fall for her? Sure.''

''Oh, shut up.''

Emily hopped up on the counter and sipped her drink. ''You know, Derek, you're never going to know if she loves you back of you don't tell her.''

''I'm not going to tell her.''

''You should.''

''Well, I'm not.''

The doors to the kitchen opened and Casey stormed in, immeidatly grabbing the beer from Derek's hand and taking a sip, swiping at her mascara streaked cheek angrily.

''Oh my, God, Casey, what happened?'' Emily jumped down and put her hands on her friend's shoulder.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Casey took a swig and Derek raised an eyebrow.

''Uh, Case, you might wanna - ''

''Shut up, Derek!''

''Oookay then, I was just going to say, that's not mine, I found it in the living room. It has a cigarette butt in it.''

Casey spit out the beer and wiped her mouth, glaring at Derek.

''What? I told you didn't I? I could have let you drink it.''

Casey opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, settling herself at the counter.

''Hey, Em!'' A drunken senior yelled, his girlfriend hanging off him. ''You got a condom?!''

Emily looked back and forth between them and Casey before letting out a frustrated yell and turning to leave. ''Casey, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back.''

''Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.''

Derek looked at her, as she took another sip. ''Good, God, Casey, what is wrong with you?''

She took another sip and looked around nervously. ''I slept with Max.''

He blinked a couple of times before moving around her to the liquor cabinet. ''You're going to need something harder.''

''Jesus, Derek!'' She choked on her drink and swivled around to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow, with a small smirk. ''Yeah, that's not what I meant.'' He slammed a bottle of tequila down infront of her.

She blushed. ''Oh.'' The blush was replaced with an angry scowl. ''This is all your fault anyways.''

''And somehow, you manage to blame me for everything, even if I wasn't even there. Remarkable.''

''Trust me, mister.'' Casey stood and shoved her finger in his chest. ''This is all your fault.''

''First of all,'' Derek grabbed her wrist, ''ow. And second of all, how is this my fault?''

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, and wriggled in his grasp. ''Because...Because it is! Everything's your fault!''

''Hey! Look! Casey and Derek are at it again!'' A voice yelled.

''Go away, Brad.'' Derek pushed him out of the kitchen and shut the door, never taking his eyes off Casey.

Casey put her hands on her hip. ''Casey and Derek are at it again? What have you been telling them about me, Derek?''

''I don't have to tell them anything. You're the one that's constantly yelling at me in the hallways!''

''Well, thank God, school's over!'' She narrowed her eyes as he took a step closer to her.

''Vancouver's a big place, do you think you can stay away from me, while we're there?''

''Very funny. If anyone has to stay away, it's you!''

''Oh, really now? You should tell that to Kendra or Sally. They don't seem to mind.''

''They're both bimbos!''

''Okay, Casey, we got _way _off track here. I just want to know how it can possibly be my fault you and Max slept together.''

''Because I broke up with him, and he told me he loved me.''

''And that's my fault how?''

''Because I told him I never loved him!''

''Still not seeing the connection!''

''I told him I never loved him and he got angry and asked if it was because if you - ''

''Why would he ask that?''

''Are you that stupid?! He knows I'm in love with you!'' As soon as she said it, Casey gasped and stumbled back a few steps. ''I _so _should not have said that.'' She bit her lip nervously and looked up at Derek, who was frozen, his eyes widened. ''Okay,'' she laughed nervously, ''not exactly the way I imagined that coming out.'' He didn't answer. She sighed. ''Can you please say something because I am freaking out here, and if you don't say something soon, I might pass out and then - '' she never got to finish the sentence because he had crashed his lips onto hers.

She responded, a music blared in from the living room.

_Turn it up, I never wanna go home,_

_I only wanna be part of your breakdown,_

_She got caught by the four on the floor,_

_I picked her up and she'll never get let down_

Derek pressed her up against the counter, and her hand slipped, sending the beer bottle sprawling to the floor. Neither of them noticed as they kissed hungrily.

--00--

''What was that crash?'' Emily whirled around.

''Do you think Derek and Casey are fighting again?'' Ralph asked.

''God, I hope not. One of these days, it's gonna end badly.''

--00--

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck.

_And now I can't stop thinking about it_

_All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it_

_We don't give a fk what the price is_

_So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone_

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. ''Derek,'' she moaned. ''You never said it back.''

He pulled away. ''Do I really have to?''

''It'll make me feel better.''

He grinned and ripped open her shirt. ''I love you too, Casey.''

She smiled. ''All I needed to hear.''

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'l be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark, when there's no one listening_

_In the times when we both get carried away_

--00--

''Do you think we should check on them?''

_When we both get carried away_

--00--

Derek laid Casey down on the cool counter top, sending another beer bottle to the floor.

_She says it all without a thought in her head_

_She says it all as she's pressed up against me_

_A little something just to take off the edge_

_A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

--00--

Emily winced when she heard another crash. ''Maybe we should.''

She and Ralph pushed through the crowd, grabbing Sam's arm.

''Hey, I was talking to a girl.''

''Derek and Casey are in the kitchen.''

''I just figured someone was in there making out on the counter.''

Ralph laughed and Emily rolled her eyes. ''Come on, boys, we have to break it up before someone get's hurt.''

--00--

Max pushed through the crowds of people, fighting to get to the kitchen, where he saw Casey go in.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark, when there's no one listening_

_In the times when we both get carried away_

--00--

''Are you drunk?'' Casey managed as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

''It's possible. Are you?''

''A little.'' She sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Are we crazy for doing this?'' She panted.

He pulled her closer. ''We're not crazy. This was going to happen one way or another you know.''

She smiled and kissed him. ''I know.''

_When we both get carried away_

--00--

There was no way in hell Max was going to let Derek take his girl. And if he didn't get to Casey before Derek did, that's exactly what was going to happen. And Max wasn't going to let it. Max Miller never lost. He reached the kitchen door the same time Emily, Sam and Ralph did.

''Max,'' Emily pushed him away. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm here to apologize to Casey.''

Emily put her hands on her hips.

There was another crash followed by a laugh.

''Uh, Em,'' Ralph started. ''It doesn't sound like they're fighting.''

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating,_

_I'll be there when you last breath's taken away_

_In the dark when there's no one listening_

_In the times when we both get carried away_

--00--

Casey laughed when he kissed a ticklish spot on her neck.

Derek put his hands on the counter and she laid back down, letting him kiss her stomach.

--00--

Emily frowned and turned to her boyfriend. ''What do you mean?''

She pushed open the doors and shrieked. ''Oh my, God!''

Behind her the party fell silent.

--00--

Derek and Casey were in their own little world. They didn't even hear the doors open.

But they did hear Emily's shriek and the party fall silent.

_When we both get carried away_

_When we both get carried away_

_(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)_

_When we both get carried away_

_(In the dark, when there's no one listening)_

_When we both get carried away..._

''Well, well, well,'' Emily drawled, putting her hands on her hips. ''Isn't this cozy.''

Casey bolted upright. She and Derek looked at each other for a fraction of a second before she hopped off the counter and Derek moved away from her, wiping the lipstick off his mouth.

''Em, we, we can explain.'' Casey's eyes darted around nervously.

All eyes were on her and Derek now. The party was silent and everyone was staring.

''Casey,'' Max hissed. ''I can't believe you. After I told you I loved you?'' If he was going down, he was taking her with him. ''After we slept together? After we exspressed our love for one another?''

Derek rolled his eyes. ''Touching.''

''Oh, get over yourself, Max, we had sex, and only because you tricked me. And to be honest, it wasn't that good.''

The crowed 'oooed' and Emily whipped around shushing them.

Max narrowed his eyes and took a step towards Casey. ''You can't speak to me like that.''

''I just did.''

''Casey,'' Max lowered his voice. ''Don't make a scene, you'll embarass me.''

''Me? Make a scene?'' Casey pouted. ''I would never.''

Max reached out to grab her arm, but a voice inturrupted him.

''Sorry, but that's my girl.'' Derek smirked, subtly pushing Casey behind him.

Max sneered. ''Your girl? How long has she been your girl for, Der? 'Cause she's been mine for three years.''

''I was never your girl.'' Casey spat. ''And, by the way, I'm no one's property, okay?''

Derek spared a glance at her, smirking.

''So, all my advice didn't get through, Case?'' Max asked, a smirk coming to rest on his face. ''All my talk about how he'll never love you, never want you, didn't get through?'' He stepped around Derek and adavanced on Casey, backing her into the sink. ''That's fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. You're good for a screw but not for a girlfriend, Case.''

''Hey, Max.''

Max rolled his eyes and turned around. ''Wha - ''

He never finished his sentence because Derek's fist flew into his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

''I'll bet you can't make her scream like I can.''

Casey groaned, blushing and rolled her eyes.

Sam and Ralph pulled Max to his feet and pushed him towards the door.

''Oh, and Max.'' Derek smirked. ''Come near Casey again and I'll kill you.''

Sam and Ralph roughly pushed Max out of the kitchen, with a yell of ''nothing to see here, enjoy the party'' to the partygoers.

As soon as the kitchen doors were shut, Emily let out a squeal and jumped up and down, pulling Casey into her arms. ''Ohmigod.'' She breathed, her words jumbled together. ''I can't believe this. I mean, I can believe it, because I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I can't believe it would happen tonight and like this, but, hey, it works for me!'' Emily squealed again and Casey looked helplessly over her shoulder at Derek.

''Uh, Em, she did drink alcohol and with all that jumping up and down you're going to make her puke.'' Derek laughed, gently pulling Casey away from Emily and wrapping an arm around her.

''Oh, it's just so sweet!'' Emily blubbered.

''Oh, great, why'd you have to go and do that?'' Ralph groaned.

''I'm sorry.'' Emily sobbed. ''I'm drunk. When I get drunk, I get emotional. It's a curse.''

''Really is.'' Derek murmered. He snuck a glance at Casey and resisted the urge to finish what they started. ''Uh, Case,'' he started quietly. ''Your shirt.''

Casey looked down and yelped when she saw her shirt was still open. ''Jesus!'' She pulled the shirt tight across her body, with a blush.

Derek smirked. ''Sam stop looking at my girlfriend.''

''Oh my, God, I'm so unbelievably tired.'' Casey yawned, as she followed Derek into his room.

Derek blew out a sigh and collapsed onto his bed. ''I still can't believe you never knew Max was that big of a jerk.'' He laughed.

Casey rolled her eyes. ''You know me, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt.''

''I know.'' Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. ''Don't ever stop.''

She grinned and straddled him, pressing her lips to him. ''So,'' she flipped her hair over her shoulder. ''Should we finish what we started?''

''I knew there was a reason I loved you Casey McDonald.''

She laughed and pushed him back onto the bed. ''Who would have thought Derek Venturi, in love with his step-sister.''

''You know everyone already knew right?''

Casey rolled off him and smiled. ''I know.''

Derek leaned up and kissed her, tangling one hand in her hair. ''By the way, Emily and Ralph started a betting pool on when we would get together.''

''That's not surprising.'' She stifled a yawn and fell onto the bed. ''Okay, while this is fun and all, I'm about to pass out.''

''Yeah,'' Derek collapsed next to her. ''Me too.''

She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. ''How about tomorrow? For tonight, we can just, sleep.''

He nodded. ''Sounds good to me.''

She smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. ''Derek?''

''Hmm?''

''Did you mean what you said down there? About me being your girlfriend?''

His eyes snapped open. ''Well, yeah.''

Her smile widened. ''Really?''

Derek sighed and stood.

''What are you doing?''

Derek pulled her to her feet and pressed play on his stereo. Soft music filled the room.

''Derek,'' Casey groaned. ''What are you doing?''

''Dance with me.''

''Derek.''

''Come on Case, I'm trying to be romantic, here.''

She rolled her eyes, but took his outstretched hand, and let him pull her to him.

_They tell you where you need to go_

_They tell you when you need to leave_

_They tell you what you need to know_

_They tell you who you need to be_

_But everything inside you knows_

_There's more then what you've heard_

_There's so much more then empty conversations_

_Filled with empty words_

''Casey, I'm gonna say something and I want you to listen, okay?''

She nodded. ''Okay.''

''You've changed me.''

She rolled her eyes, blushing. ''Derek.''

''I'm serious, Case. Before I met you, I was an arrogant, cocky...skirt chasing cad.''

She laughed. ''Very smooth.''

''I try. But you did change me. You made me better.''

_And you're on fire_

_When he's near you_

_You're on fire_

_When he speaks_

_You're on fire_

_Burning at these mysteries_

''So I'm asking you - ''

''Wait.'' Casey held up her hand. ''Before you ask me, I have a question.''

''And what's that?'' He twirled her around.

''When did you fall in love with me?''

_Give me one more time around_

_Give me one more chance to see_

_Give me everything you are_

_Give me one more chance to be near you_

_'Cause everything inside me looks like_

_Everything I hate_

_You are the hope I have for change_

_You are the only chance I'll take_

He sighed. ''Do you really want to know?''

''Yes.''

''Okay then,'' he took a deep breath. ''When you started dating Sam.''

She blushed and looked down.

''When did you fall in love with me?''

She looked up with a smile. ''When you went out with Emily.''

_When I'm on fire_

_When you're near me_

_I'm on fire_

_When you speak_

_And I'm on fire_

_Burning at these mysteries_

_These mysteries..._

''Can I ask you now?''

She smiled. ''Go ahead.''

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of me_

_I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before_

''Okay then.'' He dipped her over, his lips hovering above hers. ''Casey McDonald...''

_And I've been standing on the edge of me_

_Standing on the edge_

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

_And I'm on fire when you're near me_

_I'm on fire_

_When you speak_

_Yeah, I'm on fire_

She smiled. ''Only if you shut up and kiss me.''

''Now that,'' he grinned. ''I can do.''

_Burning at these mysteries...these mysteries...these mysteries_

_Ah, you're a mystery_

_You're the mystery_

--00--

Lizzie McDonald put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the two teens in the bed.

''Well, it took them long enough.''

''Liz?'' A voice questioned. ''What are you doing in here?'' Edwin caught sight of the teens and nodded. ''Oh.''

She smiled and slipped her hand into his. ''So, after they tell Mom and George, how about we tell them about us?''

Edwin nodded. ''Sounds good.'' He wrapped an arm around her and started to lead her out of the room. He stopped in his tracks. ''Liz, what's the date?''

''Uh, June 25th, why?''

''Damn.'' Edwin shook his head.

''What?''

''I lost the pool.''

**The End...For Now**

**Kisses, Becks ;)**

**AN: I'm really horrible about updating, so I'm not going to say there's a sequel coming, but maybe, in the distant future, I'll think about it.**


End file.
